


The Park

by prettygeorgie



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie
Summary: After Dhani goes missing, George is scared and Ringo decides to go look for him.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Ringo saves the day.

George was looking for a place in the park for him and his family to sit down, the weather wasn't hot but still strong enough to burn one's skin and George didn't fancy a sunburn. When he found, a nice spot underneath the shade of a tree, he put his things down and gestured to Olivia and Dhani to join him, before setting up a blanket for them to sit on. Olivia came over with their food, George checked his watch, Ringo and Barbara would be joining them soon, they sat and waited, taking sips of their water, meanwhile Dhani started kicking a ball around.

Just then, Ringo and Barbara had entered the park, Olivia and George greeted the couple, though George didn't pay any attention to Barbara, he was too interested in talking to Ringo, "Hello, how are you? What have you been doing? How are you doing?" George kept on asking questions, trying to calm himself down, Barbara got a little uneasy and tap George on the shoulder, wanting his attention, "George, you haven't said hi to me" George looked Barbara dead in the eyes, he looked her up and down, "What is she wearing?" George thought, it looked hideous.

"Hi, Barbara" George said, with little to no emotion, "So, that is what you call fashionable these days?" George looked at his own outfit, he was wearing an singlet, a pair of shorts, he wore an pair of flip flops with socks, "Well compared to what your wearing, you look like you only spent under thousand pounds for whatever that is" Barbara opened her mouth wide in shock, Ringo covered his face in embarrassment and Olivia stepped on George's toes, "Sorry Barbara, sometimes I don't when to stop" "Obvious" Barbara walked away, and Ringo followed, setting up their area, Dhani rushed over, "Uncle Ringo" he spoke cheerfully as he gave the drummer a hug around his legs, "Hi Dhani" Ringo picked him up, "I missed you Ringo" "I missed you too" "When will you come back and play with my daddy" "Soon Dhani, Ringo and I have some big things planned, he might even teach you to play the drums" Ringo put Dhani down and sat next to George, "Oh I don't know George, I have never taught anyone to play" "Don't be nervous Ringo, Dhani loves you and I think you will be great" George smiled and gaze into Ringo's bright blue eyes, trying hard not to fall in deep into Ringo's soulful eyes.

Dhani had asked Ringo to play a game of soccer with him, Ringo nodded and joined him, George took photographs, meanwhile Barbara and Olivia were sitting back, drinking wine and having their own conversation. After awhile, Ringo got exhausted, George rushed over to him, noticing that Ringo looked sick too, "I think I have heat exhaustion" George poured some water for Ringo, he took slow sips but still felt overwhelmed, "Ringo, there's a creek at the back of the park, maybe go there and cool down" "Thanks Olivia, I might just do that" George looked at Olivia, rather surprised that she knew there was an creek, "You didn't tell me, that you have been here before" "Long time ago, used to go for swim with a friend" Olivia spoke before sitting back down with Barbara.

Ringo, got his towel and bag and made his way to the creek, George decided he needed a toilet break, the toilets were close to the creek and George had no idea that they were. When he came of the toilets, he saw Ringo but Ringo didn't see him, George felt a hot blush appeared on his cheeks, when Ringo took of his shirt. George has seen Ringo, shirtless before but sometimes it was rare as Ringo didn't like people to see his scars, but wow did he look hot, the way his back muscles when in and out, George had some dirty thoughts about digging his nails into that back.

George tried to shake those thoughts away, "Pull yourself together George, you can't think like that about your mate" but as soon as Ringo pulled down his pants, any innocent thought he had about Ringo was gone. But George wasn't expecting Ringo to take of his boxers too. Ringo stood there, naked and George was drooling, he could see Ringo's dick in between his legs, oh boy that thing was huge and George wished he could just sit on it. And that butt, George always found those cheeks to look so cute, Ringo had a perfect butt. 

George couldn't help but be a little jealous of Barbara, look at that man and he was all hers, sometimes life wasn't fair, "This is wrong George and you know it, you have a wife and a son and here you are day dreaming about Ringo being in between your legs" George sometimes just wanted to let himself go, he had been supressing his feelings for Ringo for way too long and it doesn't help when Ringo tells him that he loves him. George decided to get back to the picnic, leaving Ringo behind to finish his swim, when George returned, he noticed that Barbara was making lunch, "Barbara, I'm sorry about earlier..." "It doesn't matter" "No Barbara, it does, it just sometimes I get a bit..." "A bit what?" George looked down at the food on the table, "Your a very lucky woman, to have Ringo" George looked at her, Barbara didn't say anything as she took her lunch and walked away.

Olivia came over in a panic, "Olivia, what's wrong?" George brought her into a hug, "It's Dhani, I can't find him" Olivia cried, "What?" "Dhani kicked his ball somewhere and when after it, I chased after him but I couldn't see him anyway... oh no, what's happened to him" George tried to calm Olivia down, even though he was equally panicked, "Olivia, we're going to find him, I'm sure he hasn't gone far" George kissed her on the cheek, "Olivia, you and me can go ask around, see if anyone has seen him" Olivia nodded and the two women walked off. George was finally alone, and he started to cry, feeling anxious, Dhani was his world and he promised to always protect him and now he is gone, "George, your crying, what's happened" George felt a strong hands on him, "Ringo, it's Dhani, his missing" "What?" "Ringo, I promise to look after him and now..." "Hey, hey, this is scary but Dhani couldn't off gotten far" George took deep breathes trying to calm himself down, "Okay George, I'm going to go and look for Dhani" "No, Ringo don't do that, your sick" "I'll be fine, George, what's important is that we find Dhani" "Well I come with you" "No, George, Dhani might find his way back here and someone needs to be here, promise me you will stay here" "Okay, I will" George nodded, "Hey don't you cry, we will find him" George smiled at him, as Ringo walked away.

Ringo didn't go with Barbara and Olivia, he when alone, the park was quite big and towards the end of the park, there was an garden, filled with flowers and trees. Ringo noticed that there were a few balls and toys, so children did loose things here, as he walked further into the garden, he started to call out Dhani's name "Dhani, Dhani, where are you?" but he couldn't hear a response, so he continued to walk. Meanwhile Olivia and Barbara made their way back to George, "Anything?" Olivia asked, "Nothing Olivia, but Ringo is out looking for Dhani" "We tried asking around but no one has really seen him" Olivia got wrapped around George's waist, and George placed his arm on her back, "I'm really worried George, if anything were to happen to our boy" George rub her back in a comforting manner, "I know darling, I know" he kissed on her forehead.

Ringo, looked all around but he couldn't see Dhani anywhere, but then he heard a familiar voice, "Ringo" "Dhani" Ringo started to follow the sound of Dhani's voice, but still couldn't see him, "I'm here Ringo, I'm here" "I can hear you, Dhani but where are you?' "I'm up here" Ringo looked up to see Dhani was up in a tree, "Dhani, how did you get up there" "I don't know, I think something scared me and now I can't get down" "It's okay Dhani, I'm going to help you" Ringo grabbed hold off the tree, trying to climb up, trying not to slide down, he took a lot of strength but Ringo had quite a strong grip and was able to ignore any pain he was putting his hands though.

"Okay, Dhani, you need to reach out a little, grab my hand" Dhani nodded, he reached his hand until he looked down and freaked out over the height, "Dhani, I know it's scary but you can do this, just don't look down, focus only on me" Dhani took a deep breath, he reached his hand out and grab hold of Ringo's hands. Ringo pulled Dhani closed to his chest, Dhani held onto Ringo, rather tightly as Ringo climbed down the tree, "Thank you Ringo" Dhani hugged Ringo. "It's okay, Dhani but you had us all worried for you" Ringo held onto Dhani's hand, "Now what do you say, I bring you back to your mother and father" Ringo smiled and Dhani nodded.

Barbara was comforting Olivia, while George walked back and fourth, feeling so anxious about Dhani, it had been over an hour and they still hadn't see Ringo either. George looked around until his eyes stopped, at a familiar figure standing in the distance, he walked towards it and to his surprise, it was Ringo with Dhani, they were holding hands and George could cry at the sight, Ringo had found his son, "Dhani" George cried, and Dhani came over, giving his dad a hug, "My precious boy, your okay" "You mad at me, dad?" "What no, I could never be mad at you, your my boy" "I promise, I won't ever get lost again" "Oh Dhani, that wasn't your fault" George caress Dhani's face, "Now why don't you go down to your mother" Dhani nodded.

George moved closer to Ringo, giving him a smile, "Thank you, Ringo... you found my boy" George looked down at Ringo's hands, which were filled with cuts, "Oh but you hurt yourself" "Oh their just cuts, Dhani had climbed a tree and I had to bring him down" George overwhelmed with emotion, brought Ringo in, for a hug, there was no distance between them, as George rested his head on Ringo's shoulder, "I love you" George whispered, realizing what he had just said, George broke the embrace and when over to his family, Ringo was left speechless.

Later that day, George helped Ringo with his cuts, using a cream and massaging Ringo's hands and wrists. George blushed, enjoying the close contact between himself and Ringo, when George had finished with the cream, he put it down, "Ringo, about earlier" Ringo leaned in closer and kissed George, at first it was a peck and when they pull away, they looked at each other for a few seconds before going back in, for a deeper kiss.

"I love you too"


End file.
